Don't you Remember Me?
by adorathao
Summary: Rath, Thatz, and Rune are attacked by a little girl, only to realize she knows Rath from someplace! Who is this girl, and what does she have to do with him? RathxKagome


Heh heh…. Well here's another one shot. Pray good luck for me, and happy St. Patrick's Day! I don't' really celebrate it though… but still. The pairing is Kagome and a character from Dragon Knights. I don't personally really like the series, but so far I really like Rath and Rune. If you want to find out the couple you'll have to read the story! Though I think it's quite obvious. I am not really far in the series…all right, all right, I am only on book two and I can't even find it! Stalks off into a corner and cries. Well, thank you to everyone who enjoyed Red Haired Violet Eyed Stranger, and Truth and Lies. I may just delete Truth and Lies, because after reading a review, I realized it was a really bad fic.

KEY

**Fire when he uses the board to talk**

_Thoughts_

_Chanting_

________________________________________________________________________

"Who's there?!" Thatz grumbled as there was a quiet shifting from the underbrush.

"Hey, maybe it's a demon!" Rath shouted in glee while doing the mambo.

"Whoever's there come out!" Rune said looking at the ground. He really wanted to get back to Draqueen.

There was a soft rustle when suddenly a white form lunged at Rath dodging to the side he hurriedly stepped back. A small slender form wearing a light white cloak with light blue swirls on it. It was held to her neck by a small chain made of dozens of intertwined silver stars, and was pinned to the other side by a crescent moon shaped hook. It had no sleeves so it fell loosely around the person's body, and oddly enough, the person's face was cloaked in darkness. It drew its sword and took a threatening pose. It was almost funny seeing how it was about six inches shorter than him.

It once again lunged at him. As he blocked the attack he saw black leather boots shine. Unfortunately that was all he saw before it quickly spun and unleashed a barrage of hits. Somehow he found his self on the ground looking up at the blade of a shinobi-gatana. _'A shinobi…'_ Rune and Thatz stood still. The shinobi was in a position that was really bad for Rath. She could plunge her blue gatana into his neck before they could blink. A sudden squeal and the gatana fell as Rath was hugged by the cloaked person.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything… but who are you?" Rath wondered with a huge question mark glued onto his head.

"Oh, hahaha! Sorry I forgot, it becomes a habit if you do it often enough," and with that the shinobi pulled off the cloak. Rune's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. It was a kunoichi! Wait… he didn't remember ever meeting a female ninja. The girl had her hair up in a tall ponytail, but her hair still reached her knees. She wore a blue vest like top with a hoodie for a neck strap; it had a three inch cut down the middle with little cut out swirly metal designs in silver across it. Under that was a white t-shirt to keep them from seeing her chest. On her arm were a pair of arm warmers that were a yellow color and over her right arm warmer was a black leather wrist protector. The shirt cut at her midriff which would have left about three inches stomach to show if she wasn't wearing two belts. One made out of silver interloping circles like full moons chained together, while the other was a brown pouch that was attached to a light brown leather strap around her stomach. Partly covered by the belts was a deep blue miniskirt with small white ruffles. She wore black boots with white laces. (Think of Yuna's outfit in final fantasy x-2, just a bit different)

She bowed her head respectfully as she grinned and told them, "Hello, my name is Kagome no Tsuki, and I am a kunoichi as you can probably tell by now, so big surprise. I come from a very far away village named Kanoha. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Hello to you too Kagome-sama, I'm Rune, that is Thatz and I suppose you already know Rath?" introduced the long haired man. Kagome grinned at him which for some odd reason made him blush a bit.

Rath got up from where he had fallen and dusted off his hair. "Before we fall asleep where we stand, we should go find an inn." Kagome smiled and gave a quick nod to the man behind her and tagged along as they walked towards the village they had just come from.

"Do you think she's going to keep following us?" Thatz asked his other two partners.

"Possibly, but I don't think I'd mind," Rath mumbled to his self while watching Kagome argue with a shopkeeper over the price of fruit.

"But we don't have enough money to support four of us!" Thatz whined. "And she'll slow us down from getting to Draqueen." He said knowing it would hit the mark with Rune.

As Rune was about to reply a sudden voice piped, "I'm sorry…" They looked down to see a little black head bent down, a single boot scuffing the ground. Suddenly ashamed at what he was about to say Rune told her, "No, no, it's all okay." Kagome froze for a second before looking up at Rune and giving him a brilliant smile.

"Thank you so much, you're very kind and handsome you know?" she laughed at his bewildered expression.

That night they slept at the feather pillow inn. The pillows weren't anywhere near feather light, but it was better than sleeping on the ground. Kagome got stuck sleeping in the same bed as Rath seeing how there were only two beds, and there wasn't' enough money for another room. It had happened after hours of fighting over who got the wall and who got the edge. Finally after being extremely uncomfortable for a long time, Kagome had decided that she wanted to sit near the wall while Rath got the edge.

Kagome blushed wondering how the both of them got into a certain position with Rath holding her against his chest. Oh yeah, the bed was unbelievably small. It was a risk letting one person sleep in it, much more two people.

_______________________________________________________________________

The sun shone in through a window, Kagome stretched, yelping as she felt her fist hit something soft. Hearing a muffled moan she turned on her side to see violet eyes glaring at her. Turning red she muttered an apology as he too got up.

Hearing the thief crack his back as he got up the floor she turned around as a loud whistling sound then an annoyed," Fire!" made her look around. On the opposite bed in Rath's lap was a slit eyed, round, cuddly, cute, stubby…dragon?! _Since when were dragons so small and well… cute?!_ Giving a happy squeal she launched herself at the sleepy dragon. Hearing a muffled squeak she looked down, written on a small little white board was the words **Who the heck are you?!**

"Konnichiwa! I'm Kagome, and I suppose you're Fire? You're sooooo kawaiii!!!" Kagome squealed.

A sudden bang at the door and a dark black mist slithered out. It twisted and turned like smoke, but was turning from black to a gold color. Suddenly it was sweeping towards Kagome behind her back it was just about to strike her. When nothing happened she turned back around and stared in fear.

"Rath!"

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

I know, it's a bit short isn't it? Well, I'm working up inspiration on this fic, and I don't' expect it to be a super long fic; I just want to do this fic because I think it would be a good couple. I just posted one more story, and another chapter to SMHMLM, or in other words Save me, heal me, love me. I love writing fanfiction, so I don't think I'll stop for a while.

-Tsuki no Tennyo


End file.
